


just jealous

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal (Webcomic)
Genre: DID is complicated and not always pretty, Denial, Dissociative Identity Disorder, abuse implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: in which chelsea contemplates murdering a god.





	just jealous

You’re going to kill it. You’re absolutely, definitely, going to kill it.

 

_ Yeah? With what? You’ve tried offing Spit before and couldn’t pull off the job. _

 

It’s different this time.

 

_ Oh, so you can’t put up a fight for us, but you can do it for some broad- _

 

Don’t call them that.

 

_ They abandoned you. _

 

They’ll be back.

 

_ When? When the hell are they coming back? How long’s it been, Chelsea? _

 

Stop it.

 

_ They fucking left you, and you’re STILL hung up on it, and guess what? They’re not coming back! Ever! _

 

Stop it.

 

_ For all you know, they could be dead- _

 

Shut up. Just, just shut up. You’ve had enough of this shit and you’re tired and you’re going to kill it, goddamnit.

 

_ What makes you think they even still want you anyway? You’re not their type. Nah, you’re lacking in the whole “strong and brooding intellectual” department. You’re a scraggly little bitch. That’s what you really are, and thanks to some assholes in here, our body’s fucked up to the point of nobody ever wanting us. How about that, Chelsea? You gonna kill somebody just because you think you have a chance? Because you think it’ll make them into you? Yeah, real hero you are. You just want to kill it because you’re fucking jealous. _

 

That’s not true.

 

_ Then why now? We’ve been here for this long and you were fine and dandy with that creep’s shit until it went and fucked up a pretty dog that you got a crush on. You didn’t care. You looked the other way, every time, and you’re still doing it unless it’s got something to do with your unrequited sweetheart.  _

 

_ You’re a terrible goddamn person Chelsea, and it’d do you some good to actually admit it for once.  You’d be the same thing for them. Fucking poison. We have dirty hands and you know it, but you still want to put them all over- _

 

It’s not the same. You’re not the same as Rein.

 

_ So you’re the better choice? You? You’re Spit’s trophy wife at best, and Derry’s even better at that than you. You both make me sick. _

 

You try not to hear him.

 

_ Listen to me. _

 

No-

 

**_LISTEN TO ME_ **

 

You don’t want to. You don’t want to hear it. You don’t want to hear another word. He’s not real. He’s not real, he’s not real-

 

**_I’M REAL AND YOU KNOW IT_ **

 

It’ll all go away, it’ll be fine, it’s...it’s fine.

 

_ Have it your way. Spend your life trying to ignore us, see how much good it does you. They’re not coming back for you either way. _

 

...you know that.

 

_ Then stop hoping already. It’s just miserable to watch and I’m sick of it. Besides. _

 

He hesitates.

 

_...They wouldn’t want to be around if they knew about us, us as in all of us, anyway. Not like this.  _

 

_ You never had a chance. _

 


End file.
